The Seasons Collection
by Jazzele
Summary: A library to the Seasons Collection. Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. Give them time and the feelings were sure to follow.
1. Spring

Standard Disclaimer Applied

A.N: More or less a glimpse into the big story. I know I can't exactly finish all thirty chapters one after another, so I thought it would be a good thing to show you how the ideas would flow.

This isn't the actual story, just a library of sorts to begin with as I try to finish the prompts. Summer will come up soon after this. I kind of want to categorize all of it before I start because I might mix things up. Tell me if you want something changed and I'll try to fix it up.

* * *

The Seasons Collection

Spring Collection

Peace

_It was weird, how in a few hours, they would have to go on another job, beat up the bad guys and just generally destroy everything, but in this moment of silence and flowers, they could both agree that it was peace. _

Spring Showers

_It was light and breezy. She couldn't resist taking a quick step into the rain. _

Rainbow

_It amazed her that falling water and a big ball of fire, naturally so incompatible together, could make something so beautiful every time. _

Hippie

_When the men of Magnolia had found out Lucy was into the whole Flower Power fashion that had come up since the season began, they couldn't seem to resist sending her gifts that consisted of necklaces and bracelets and whatnot. _

Picnic

_She thought she came to a picnic, not a food fight. _

Flowers

_They each had different meanings. But they all were one thing. They were each beautiful. _

Hope

_It whispered to her through the breeze. Maybe he wasn't so dense after all. _

Birth

_She never thought something would come to life so beautifully in such wretched conditions. _

Butterfly

_He hoped it was merely the food he ate and not her smile that gave him the weird feeling in his stomach. _

Bloom

_It was small. But give it time, and Erza had a feeling it would blossom._

Grow

_Everyone did it. He just had to cope with its changes. No matter how much he hated them. _

Allergy

_She grinned at him as he sneezed again, cursing the flower that had been sent to her. _

Fountain

_It was clear and refreshing. She hoped her thrown coins would give her the wishes they promised. _

Inspire

_He worked harder than ever so he could get his reward faster. Lucy couldn't keep it from him for long. _

Color

_It was mesmerizing, the way they all blended so well together, like a painting that had come to life in front of them._

Dream

_She liked to day dream about certain things. It gave her the different ideas for her stories. But as of lately, the scenarios were getting weirder._

Chocolate

_He couldn't help but watch as gave out chocolates to all the guys in the guild. Because then, what made his different? _

Laugh

_It sounded like bells, always chiming in harmony and with never ending cheer. _

Gaze

_The meadow was beautiful. But the way her brown eyes lit up in delight captivated him more than any hill had ever done. _

Hug

_It was comforting. It was nice. And most of all, it made him happy. _

Comfort

_He always was content with his nakama. She just somehow made it even better. _

Sweets

_The cakes waited to be devoured, but Natsu just turned his head and said he didn't like sweets when Lucy offered him a bite of hers. _

Cherry Blossom

_The pink was pretty. It made her feel like a princess when they surrounded her as she danced in the falling petals. _

First

_It was the first time they had kissed. The moment was too good to pass up. _

Festival

_The fireworks burst into color as the friends made wishes on each one. _

Classic

_The play was a classic love story with action mixed into it. They were so engrossed in it that they never noticed they had linked their hands together while watching it. _

Naps

_It was refreshing when they woke up next to each other after getting home from a mission at noon, feeling relaxed as they watched the setting sun from her window. _

Breeze

_It drifted along them with whispers of hope and future love. _

Lantern

_A wish they had both called upon was going to happen soon. In any case, it was a guiding light in the right direction. _

Renewal

_A seed was planted when destiny had them meet. It was going to be a change for both of them. Luckily, the transition was going to be smooth._

_

* * *

_

A.N.

On another note... To my reviewers from Dragon Keys...

Pastel Sky- Thanks so much for your wonderful comment! It was so touching and I love long reviews so don't worry! =) I really hope I don't disappoint you with the next set of stories. I'm so happy that people like the way I write even if it is short. I for one, loved your story about the fireworks. It was very sweet and cute. I do hope you write more NaLu as well.

Luminous Snow- I'm glad it made you happy! Sorry it was short but I do hope this makes up for it. Your prompt rain will be coming up with Autumn if I remeber right. Please do look forward to it. =)

BlackRabbit- I love hot coco! XD I do hope the last prompt tied it all together properly. It certainly is. Thats 120 Chapters, even if they are one shots. I hope I do them properly. Your prompt for Light will be up in the Summer Collection so I hope you like it. =) Thanks for all your support!

logicat- I'm so glad you liked the ending. And more importantly, I hope you liked the story as a whole! I think I'm getting a big head from all the compliments you guys give me, but I have to say, they make me feel good. XD I think I'll try the multichap. I'll have to practice on it more. The exam results are out on Friday so I do hope I did great! I'm glad I made you smile though. ="

kpopgurl88- Thank you! I hope you liked the story and thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you like my upcoming ones as well.

skyclouds- I'm glad you liked them! I hope I can make more stories like this one! =)

Aeleita- I love the prompts! I'll be using most of them so I hope you keep a watch out for it!

DayDreamerJxD- Thanks for all the support! The next stories are coming soon! =)

loveLess 174- Thank you for your compliments. They make me happy! ="

SailorSytarSaturn, AMoRPoP, SOS, PopsyDaisy, PocaLoca, and lucyloo. I'm so glad you liked the stories! I do hope you read the others as well!

And to all my readers, I hope the Spring Collection will come out well. Please just tell me if I'm missing something that reminds you of spring. I would love to get more feedback on your ideas of what spring is to you. It makes my writing better if I have more of a grasp on the concept.

Please review!


	2. Summer

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Seasons Collection

Summer Collection

Heat

_She rationalized to herself that it was the heat and not his close proximity that made her feel like she had run a fever. _

Storm

_It was dark and cloudy. Thunder always was the loudest thing she ever heard. Luckily, she wasn't alone right now. _

Beach

_Lucy loved the way the beach made her feel like she was free. It just really set the mood. _

Water

_Crystal clear in a glass or salty on a beach, it never failed to refresh her. _

Splash

_They acted like children. But that's what made them so compatible for each other. _

Ice Cream

_Lucy groaned as Natsu finished his third bowl. She supposed it was only right though, considering it melted every time the spoon got close to his lips. _

Vacation

_Relaxation from destruction and every day chaos, could you say awesome? _

Sunshine

_It was warm and made her smile. Almost like her pink haired partner did. _

Sea Shell

_They coated her desk with their different colors and sizes. Each had their own memory of sand and linked hands. _

Bright

_It blinded her in ways she couldn't help but smile at. _

Celebrate

_The music was loud and the club was crowded. But not even the bass could drown out the claps and cheers of their friends as the two kissed under the strobe lights. _

Watermelon

_Lucy groaned as Natsu and Gray devoured the watermelons, seeds and spit flying everywhere in their munching path. _

Sand

_The grainy substance flowed through her hands, reminding her of how time didn't stop for anyone. Not even fleeting dreams of love._

Relax

_It was sundown and it was fun to just lie down beside exhausted friends and soak up the last remaining rays of light. _

Fireworks

_The colorful sparks glittered in the sky, the blue ocean reflecting the canvas painted above. _

Ocean

_It was so vast and wide. The beauty of it made her feel so small and insignificant against the azure water. _

Fireflys

_The way the lake lit up in bright balls of light made her gasp in awe. Natsu grinned at her, "Just like a reachable galaxy huh?" _

Lighthouse

_It was high and windy up here. But the friends couldn't help but laugh as sea gulls whipped past, Happy flying along with them. _

Tan

_Sun kissed and bronze was all she could think to describe his skin after a warm day at the beach. _

Coconut

_She tried to ignore the sound of hard thuds as Natsu and Gray decided to throw coconuts at each other in their boredom. It was newly christened "Dodge the Coconut". _

Sun

_It was a big star in the blue sky. She admired the fact that it out shown the others even in the day. _

Gold

_The amber rays coated her room a soft gold as the sun set after a day of fun and laughs. She giggled as Natsu held her closer to him in his nap. Even on a vacation, he still comes to her to relax. _

Party

_The dance floor was filled with couples and bright strobe lights coated the room in a surreal glow. Natsu couldn't help but smile as he spotted Lucy in the crowd. Not even darkness could keep her away from him. _

Bikini

_He loved the way it looked on her. He hated the men that saw it on her. _

Melt

_It was weird how she felt when he was close to her. She didn't think it was normal on how her limbs suddenly felt like jelly when he asked her if she wanted a bite of his soggy ice cream. _

Souvenirs

_The sea shells were enough really. But Lucy couldn't help but smile as Natsu gave her the pink bracelet she'd been eyeing in the town square two days ago. _

Bonfire

_The roasted marshmallows burned happily on the sticks as the group shared stories around the burning fire._

Goal

_The summer was a wonderful time to set a new ambition for herself. She just hoped she wouldn't stutter when she finally confessed. _

Solstice

_Even if the sun stops, the world won't. It gave a whole new meaning to the term "Center of the Universe."_

Radiant

_It was the season for bikinis and short shorts and summer flings. It was apparent she could do everything, except that her fling wasn't going to end for a long time. And she liked it better that way._

_

* * *

_

_To my reviewers..._

_logicat- I hope so! I'll try my best to make this set good as well. Your prompt will come up in Autumn as well. _

_BlackRabbit- Thanks for all your support! My reviewers are the reason I write. It's only write to give them all the gratitude they deserve, right? ;) Jealous Natsu will arive in Summer. =)_

_Luminous Snow- I'm so glad you like it! I'll try to finish up the Autumn stories fast! _

_DayDreamerJxD- Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter as well! _

_Animefan111- I do hope I don't disappoint! =)_

_animelover199514- I think I'm confused as well. I'm not sure how bee's would work so I tried firefly's instead. *sweatdrops* I wonder how that will go... _

_Aeleita- Hope you like the rest! =)_

_Once again, please tell me what you think of when you think of these Seasons. Feedback always helps. =) _

_Please Review! =* _


	3. Autumn

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Seasons Collection

The Autumn Collection

Fall

_It wasn't like to trip. She was graceful like a dancer. Yet whenever she saw him looking at her the way he did…_

Leaves

_They coated the path and flew in the air, each a different shade of brown, red and orange. It certainly didn't help that a certain dragon slayer was rolling around in them either. _

Wind

_It blew suddenly, causing her hair to fly in her face as she stared disbelieving at the sight in front of her, almost as if the wind wanted Lucy to close her eyes. _

Grapes

_He stared at the fruit as she fed it to the handicapped Gray. He glared as he wished he was the one with the broken arms. _

Coat

_It was so cute. It was a really silky shade of pink that reminded Levy of her nakama's pink hair. _

Chill

_She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and wished she hadn't left her coat as Natsu stood up to warm her, his hands already heating up._

Rain

_It was pretty and made her want to stay in bed and completely forget about going to the guild. It surprised her when Natsu came in through the window, soaking wet and complaining about the downpour. _

Rabbits

_They hopped around her boots as she petted a fluffy white one that didn't seem to want to let her own fluffy white scarf go. _

Comfort

_He liked to sleep near her. It made him feel like he was in a safe place. _

Owls

_They hooted outside her closed window. It was even worse when she had to listen to Natsu's snoring next to her. _

Blush

_She couldn't help it when she flushed pink as Natsu glared at the men in front of her and said she was his girlfriend. _

Wool

_Her new coat had a fluffy patch of wool on the ends and made her sigh as she buried her face into them. _

Book

_It was thick and had a brown cover and Natsu utterly hated it because Lucy hadn't been listening to him for a whole day because of it. _

Hot Chocolate

_The marshmallows dissolved quietly into the mug as the two watched the moon hide behind the clouds. _

Cake

_It was smeared on his face, his clothes and even his pink hair as he frowned at his attempt of baking a thank you cake. _

Turkey

_It was their third attempt at roasting it and constantly reminding Lucy that they had it under control, when Lucy finally realized that they sucked at cooking. _

Wither

_It was the beauty in despair. They all lost their leaves as the season came upon them. _

Cuddle

_It wasn't like her to get jealous. But Lucy wished she had someone to cuddle up to with as well. _

Sunset

_The sky burst with color as it sunk below the horizon. It had been a wonderful day, the friends agreed. _

Cherries

_Natsu growled at Gray as he successfully managed to tie his cherry stem in a knot again. He himself looked down sadly at his own six stems, each one coated with saliva, chewed up and unfortunately, not in a knot. _

Halloween

_It was a night for ghouls and zombies. Instead, the guild was filled with dragons that punched ice princes, lions that tried to flirt with the ladies and an Amazon eating cake. _

Bears

_They were cute and cuddly. She couldn't resist accepting it from her shy admirer as Natsu glared behind the corner. _

Thanksgiving

_They weren't at the guild but instead, a dark forest. They weren't with their entire family, but instead their best friends and closest siblings. They weren't eating turkey but instead fish. It wasn't your normal thanksgiving, but they couldn't help but be thankful all the same. _

Wine

_It swirled around in her glass as she took a small sip as she waited for her date to finish talking to the waiter, and nearly dropped the crystal as she spotted a tuft of pink hair behind the menu at the other table. _

Mist

_It chilled the air and made their lips breathe out visible puffs of air as the friends sat on the guild roof early that morning to watch the sun rise. _

Park

_It was full of couples holding hands and smiling at each other. She smiled though as she glanced at her pink haired partner as he finished his dango. She didn't mind spending the day with him all the time either._

Mission

_It was a top secret one. Well, it was until the entire guild knew about it except for the two involved in it. But they could live with that. _

Fog

_It swirled around the darkness, making things seems much scarier then they should be. But she was with them and that made her feel safer than any bright light could. _

Mystery

_It was different. It was weird. But it made her want to know more about it. _

Change

_It was a part of life. It didn't mean they couldn't deal with it when it came._

_

* * *

_

_I hope you guys dont mind if I do a little five shot for Fawndapple One shots contest. Its a contest for a series of one shots with a Loki/Lucy, Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Lucy and Hibiki/Lucy. And honestly, I cant resist. Fairytail just ended on the channel here so I have to wait for the others to download before watching. So before I resign myself to the hundred and twenty one shots of pure Lucy and Natsu, I want to do a short one for the contest._

_And worry not, as I will be updating both this and the new one regularly. And as the starting man, I picked Natsu. I do hope it came out well. It was a more or less random idea in my head. _

_Pastel Sky- I thank you so much for your support! Were both still rookies but I'm sure we'll both get better! =) _

_Luminous Snow- Your prompts in there. I do hope I make it come out well. And yes my dear, that is 120 one shots. I like to think I work fast so I'll probably post up at least two a day when Christmas vacation comes up. _

_BlackRabbit- I know what you mean. The word colour looks so weird though. =P I like color better. =)) Thanks for the support! _

_logicat- I'm so glad you like them =) Winter will be up tomorrow. _

_Animefan11- I'm so glad you like them! Please wait for the future ones as well! _

_animelover199514- I try. I shall do my best to torture Natsu as much as possible. =) _

_DayDreamerJxD- Will do captain! _

_Thanks for the reviews and for the future ones as well. Please support! =)_


	4. Winter

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Seasons Collection

The Winter Collection

Snow

_It coated the surroundings in white. It was different from the Magnolia she knew, but she loved it all the same._

Fur Coat

_It was light periwinkle and had white fur at the ends. It was cozy and cute and cost her three months worth of rent to buy but she didn't care. _

Boots

_Erza would never admit it, but she was slightly envious about how Lucy found it so easy to wear whatever she wanted and flaunt it around like it was made specifically for her. And she couldn't help but stare at the new leather boots she had… _

Angels

_The snow drifted on her cheeks and made her flush a pretty pink. She was always pretty, but right now, in their moment of snow and wind, Natsu couldn't help but thank whatever Guardian he had that he had her. _

Christmas Eve

_Lucy couldn't help but feel happy when she looked at her friends roasting marshmallows by the fire place. It wasn't so cold anymore when she was with them and it made the room seem so much brighter. _

Cold

_She cuddled closer to her partner as she shivered. It wasn't merely from the cold anymore when he wrapped his own arms around her in response. _

Warmth

_It shone in all corners of the guild. It shone in the happy faces of her nakama that cheered on as Cana and Gajeel tried to out drink each other. You wouldn't think that they were going through the worst snow storm in history if you were to spend the night here. _

Stockings

_She had hung up five red stockings and just decided to customize them by putting on patches. She didn't see the grins on her friend's faces when they saw the stockings with a key, a sword, a snow crystal and a ball of flame. And most especially, a little blue cat grinned wide at seeing a fish patch on his own. _

Candlelight

_It was pretty just watching the candles burn down to colorful wax. It was a very peaceful night for the both of them. _

New Years

_He grabbed her two minutes before midnight, effectively pulling her from her conversation with Levy. She looked at him confused as he blushed while looking at their intertwined hands. Almost time, he muttered. _

Stars

_They coated the sky in sparks of light. She spent the entire night explaining to him the stories behind each pattern as he stared transfixed at her passionate visage. _

Berry

_He remarked that she tasted like raspberries when he kissed her. She blushed and told him it was her lip balm. _

Diamond

_She gazed longingly at them from the window, attracted by the shine they had. She could afford that before, Natsu told himself looking downcast before promising himself that he'd get her that jewel. Maybe not today, but sometime in the future, she'd have a shiny diamond in her midst. _

Santa

_Natsu believed he existed. The reindeer as well. So Lucy merely went along with his pleas and bought the dragon shaped cookies to go along with the milk she had set up as she tried to force him to fall asleep with the 'Santa won't come if your awake' excuse. _

Fireplace

_It was homey and warm and she needed that as she fell asleep in front of it. Natsu merely smiled at seeing her dozing in front of when he got back from his mission. _

Champagne

_It bubbled and fizzed and he really hoped she wouldn't get drunk with it by the way she was downing it next to an already gone Cana. _

Fondue

_Assorted strawberries and marshmallows could only look beautiful on the plate for so long before the hunger rang out. _

Mistletoe

_Mira merely smiled at the two partners that were blushing as they were forced under the green decoration by an irate red head, grumbling about how they were taking too long. _

Snowman

_Its eyes were falling out, the carrot had been burned and the sticks were bent. But it didn't stop them from taking a picture of their first attempt on it. _

Tree

_It sparkled with lights that changed colors and ribbons that wrapped around it from the top. The Christmas balls shone in the reflection of the lights and the presents were littered under the tree in various arrays of containers. Every time she looked at the star on top, she blushed as she remembered how Natsu had to catch her as fell from the top of the ladder trying to put said ornament on the tall pine. _

Snowflakes

_They melted as soon as she tried to touch them. But it was fleeting beauty and she loved it even in its flight. _

Crystal

_It was transparent and shiny and she liked how the bracelet just shone on her wrist as she put it on. _

Scarf

_It was his scarf that he'd wrapped around her when she'd forgotten hers. She flushed as she realized it felt like him. Warm and toasty and safe. _

Reflection

_She didn't believe it when he told her she was beautiful considering her hair was windblown and her lips had frozen. It took him shoving her in front of a mirror for her to try to see it from his point of view. _

Gifts

_The gift wrapper coated her living room floor as her friends quickly tore off the covering of long awaited presents. She knew it'd take a while to clean, but seeing their faces as they grinned at their new belongings, she felt she could forgive them. _

Sculpture

_The ice sparkled brightly as she gasped at the life size creation that the ice mage had created for the party. The fairy almost looked real as it sat on the table, its tail curled round her arm. _

Fight

_It was win or lose. It was war. It was- Lucy stopped her inner monologue as the first snowball collided with her face. Screw that, it's on! _

Lights

_They fell down from the guild's ceiling in bright balls of light, looking like icicles as they shined in the dark interior. _

Brownies

_They were chewy and just utterly delicious. That's it, she wasn't sharing_.

Fairytale

_It was the end of the season, the white wonderland would soon melt to green grass and blossoming flowers. But it wasn't the end. Far from it, because these stories are classics that end in happily ever after. But for fairytales, the ending is merely the beginning of a greater life. _

_And in some crazy way, it was the same for them._

_

* * *

_

_I will make a very small chapter after this as a sort of ending to the collection. Then I will start on the first chapter of spring tomorrow. I do hope you liked Winter. _

_In other news, I will find out whether or not I failed my college exams tomorrow so wish me luck! =) Thanks for all the support you've all given me and I do hope the chapters come out soon as well. _

_Luminous Snow- The summary's seem a bit lacking of Nalu but I do promise to try to do my best to have the stories oozing NaLu Goodness. In any case, I do love my Autumn chapter! _

_logicat- I'm glad I can give you that small happiness. =) _

_BlackRabbit- Haha! XD I finished the first four chapters of Dragon Keys in one day. Even I don't know what came over me when I started writing again. Actual stories coming up soon!_

_DayDreamerJxD- Thank you as well for such wonderful reviews! I love them all! _

_animelover199514- I have some tough competition, I can tell you that much! But thanks for the support! _

_Animefan111- First it was talented, then brilliant, and now hero AND Godlike. I'm raking in the praises. =) Thanks so much for that! _

_I hope you liked them. Please Review. =)_


	5. Cycle

Standard Disclaimer Applied

The Seasons Collection

* * *

Spring, the Season of Renewal

Summer, the Season of Life

Autumn, the Season of Change

Winter, the Season of Endings

Four Seasons in which days pass each, with their own memory.

Days will pass, and months will do the same.

Years will follow and things will happen.

Good things.

Bad things.

But the Cycle remains the same.

Each Season will pass again and more memories will be added.

It is through these lasting times that they have learned

One

Important

Thing.

Nothing is ever exactly the same again.

So make it last.

And live in that moment.

Happily

Ever

After

The End

* * *

_Exactly what it says, I will now start on the Spring shots tomorrow. Hope you like them! _

_Thanks for your support in this very short story. Please review! _


End file.
